fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Breeding Center
Creation ZoshiX Intro The Breeding Center is a place where you can breed your pets to create an egg, which will hatch into a baby pet. To breed pets, place a request on the talk page, and an administrator will respond and allow you to breed your pets if possible. This is a nice way for you and others to get more pets without being greedy and taking every pet there is. Please be aware that pets can be re-bred for more children. Breeding Requirements *Pets from the breedery cannot be bred unless they're at least 25 days old. *Pets must be of opposite genders to breed. *Pets who are bred need to have verification from an admin. that they own the bred pets. *Pets who are bred by two different owners need to be confirmed by both owners before breeding can occur. *Pets that breed must be of the same species or be one of the special combinations below. *Pets cannot breed unless it has been at least a week since thier last egg was laid. *Pets cannot breed if they are 3 or more generations apart on a family tree. *No one can choose what their hatch is going to be like, nor hurrying it. You may suggest names, though. Capacity *We only have 10 of each kind of room, and as courtesy to others, we will only allow two breedings from the same user per week, unless a room opens up sooner. ﻿ Special Combinations *Walker + Wheel = Roller *Tree + Snake = Wrecker *Snake + Fish = Eel *Wheel + Tumbler = Cart *Fish/Eel + Ball = Oyster *Stickman + Fish/Eel = Mermaid *Mermaid + Stickman = Diver *Fish + Dragon = Wyvern (Combak Version) or Seahorse (both 50%) *Cactus or UFO + Bat = Satellite *Stickman + Spider = Alien *Stickman + Cactus = Giant *Cart + Copter = Airplane *Hanger + Tree = Vine *Spider + Fish/Eel = Jellyfish *Spider + Snake = Scorpion *Walker + Eel = Snake *Cactus + Mushroom = Solid *Cart + Fish = Submarine or Walker (both 50%) *Twister + Solid = Drill *Stickman + Bat = Flyman *Bat + Satellite = Butterfly *Zombie + Dragon = Demon *Scorpion + Ball = Turtle *Wrecker + Tree = Rotator *Ball + Jellyfish = Bacteria *Stickman + Snake = Gorgon *Submarine + Bat = Copter *Mushroom + Dragon = Robot *Stickman + Ghost = Zombie *Alien + Satelite = UFO *Bacteria + Walker = Alien *Giant + Mermaid/Diver = Giantdiver *Dragon + Eel = Hydra *Spider + Oyster = Crab *Oyster + Walker = H-Crab (Hermit Crab) *Stickman + Bot = Fighter *Solid + Wheel = Ball *Snake + Wheel = Tumbler *Tree + Ball = Flower (Body) *Stickman + Roller/Wheel = Skater *Mushroom + Warper = Pipe *Bacteria + Dragon = Wyvern (Ludicrine Version) *Dragon + Wheel = Cage *Scorpion/Eel + Roller = Creeper *Tree + Solid = Stackers [[Breeding Center/Archive|'Archive']] Breeding Rooms This is where pets breed with each other, and stay until an egg is laid. The breeding rooms provide a comfortable, romantic atmosphere for your pets. Rooms taken: 8/10 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Incubator Rooms When an egg is laid, we put in a special incubator that is designed to help create healthy hatches. The egg will stay here until it is hatched, when you may claim it. ---- Category:Pets Related Pages Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Stick Ranger